telfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mô đun:TableTools
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- TableTools -- -- -- -- This module includes a number of functions for dealing with Lua tables. -- -- It is a meta-module, meant to be called from other Lua modules, and should -- -- not be called directly from #invoke. -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- local libraryUtil = require('libraryUtil') local p = {} -- Define often-used variables and functions. local floor = math.floor local infinity = math.huge local checkType = libraryUtil.checkType -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- isPositiveInteger -- -- This function returns true if the given value is a positive integer, and false -- if not. Although it doesn't operate on tables, it is included here as it is -- useful for determining whether a given table key is in the array part or the -- hash part of a table. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.isPositiveInteger(v) if type(v) 'number' and v >= 1 and floor(v) v and v < infinity then return true else return false end end -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- isNan -- -- This function returns true if the given number is a NaN value, and false -- if not. Although it doesn't operate on tables, it is included here as it is -- useful for determining whether a value can be a valid table key. Lua will -- generate an error if a NaN is used as a table key. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.isNan(v) if type(v) 'number' and tostring(v) '-nan' then return true else return false end end -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- shallowClone -- -- This returns a clone of a table. The value returned is a new table, but all -- subtables and functions are shared. Metamethods are respected, but the returned -- table will have no metatable of its own. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.shallowClone(t) local ret = {} for k, v in pairs(t) do retk = v end return ret end -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- removeDuplicates -- -- This removes duplicate values from an array. Non-positive-integer keys are -- ignored. The earliest value is kept, and all subsequent duplicate values are -- removed, but otherwise the array order is unchanged. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.removeDuplicates(t) checkType('removeDuplicates', 1, t, 'table') local isNan = p.isNan local ret, exists = {}, {} for i, v in ipairs(t) do if isNan(v) then -- NaNs can't be table keys, and they are also unique, so we don't need to check existence. ret+ 1 = v else if not existsv then ret+ 1 = v existsv = true end end end return ret end -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- numKeys -- -- This takes a table and returns an array containing the numbers of any numerical -- keys that have non-nil values, sorted in numerical order. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.numKeys(t) checkType('numKeys', 1, t, 'table') local isPositiveInteger = p.isPositiveInteger local nums = {} for k, v in pairs(t) do if isPositiveInteger(k) then nums+ 1 = k end end table.sort(nums) return nums end -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- affixNums -- -- This takes a table and returns an array containing the numbers of keys with the -- specified prefix and suffix. For example, for the table -- {a1 = 'foo', a3 = 'bar', a6 = 'baz'} and the prefix "a", affixNums will -- return {1, 3, 6}. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.affixNums(t, prefix, suffix) checkType('affixNums', 1, t, 'table') checkType('affixNums', 2, prefix, 'string', true) checkType('affixNums', 3, suffix, 'string', true) local function cleanPattern(s) -- Cleans a pattern so that the magic characters ()%.[]*+-?^$ are interpreted literally. s = s:gsub('([%(%)%%%.%%%*%+%-%?%^%$])', '%%%1') return s end prefix = prefix or '' suffix = suffix or '' prefix = cleanPattern(prefix) suffix = cleanPattern(suffix) local pattern = '^' .. prefix .. '(1-9%d*)' .. suffix .. '$' local nums = {} for k, v in pairs(t) do if type(k) 'string' then local num = mw.ustring.match(k, pattern) if num then nums+ 1 = tonumber(num) end end end table.sort(nums) return nums end --[[ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- numData -- -- Given a table with keys like ("foo1", "bar1", "foo2", "baz2"), returns a table -- of subtables in the format -- { 1 = {foo = 'text', bar = 'text'}, 2 = {foo = 'text', baz = 'text'} } -- Keys that don't end with an integer are stored in a subtable named "other". -- The compress option compresses the table so that it can be iterated over with -- ipairs. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --]] function p.numData(t, compress) checkType('numData', 1, t, 'table') checkType('numData', 2, compress, 'boolean', true) local ret = {} for k, v in pairs(t) do local prefix, num = mw.ustring.match(tostring(k), '^(^0-9*)(1-90-9*)$') if num then num = tonumber(num) local subtable = retnum or {} if prefix '' then -- Positional parameters match the blank string; put them at the start of the subtable instead. prefix = 1 end subtableprefix = v retnum = subtable else local subtable = ret.other or {} subtablek = v ret.other = subtable end end if compress then local other = ret.other ret = p.compressSparseArray(ret) ret.other = other end return ret end -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- compressSparseArray -- -- This takes an array with one or more nil values, and removes the nil values -- while preserving the order, so that the array can be safely traversed with -- ipairs. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.compressSparseArray(t) checkType('compressSparseArray', 1, t, 'table') local ret = {} local nums = p.numKeys(t) for _, num in ipairs(nums) do ret+ 1 = tnum end return ret end -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- sparseIpairs -- -- This is an iterator for sparse arrays. It can be used like ipairs, but can -- handle nil values. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.sparseIpairs(t) checkType('sparseIpairs', 1, t, 'table') local nums = p.numKeys(t) local i = 0 local lim = #nums return function () i = i + 1 if i <= lim then local key = numsi return key, tkey else return nil, nil end end end -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- size -- -- This returns the size of a key/value pair table. It will also work on arrays, -- but for arrays it is more efficient to use the # operator. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- function p.size(t) checkType('size', 1, t, 'table') local i = 0 for k in pairs(t) do i = i + 1 end return i end return p